Babysitting the Devils
by The Smartie Blondie
Summary: Daphne gets assigned a baby sitting job. Easy, right? Not when it's Sabrina and Puck's kids, it's not.


"Hey, Sabrina." Twenty year old Daphne said, in to the phone.

"Hi, Daph. Me and Puck are going out to dinner tonight, can you watch the kids?" Asked Sabrina, in a slightly pleading tone.

"Er, sure. Are you going to drop them off?"Her sister asked, slightly unsure, because she knew their kids had a tendency to act like wild animals.

"Yes! And, yeah, around seven."

"Is there anything I should know beforehand?" questioned Daphne, trying to ready herself.

"Um, yeah. Lara needs to be in bed by nine, Jenna at ten-thirty, and Robbie at ten. Robbie needs his medicine before he goes to bed, and no, no matter how hard he begs, he can't watch a scary movie. I still want to kill Puck for showing him paranormal activity. Jenna can't use the phone; she's grounded for having a boy in her room. You should have seen the boy when Puck found him- oh gosh. He was lucky he was fast. Oh, and absolutely no sugar for any of them. Robbie and Lara will start bouncing off the walls." Said Sabrina, in a huff.

"Oh Gosh, I'll try to remember."

"Okay. Thanks so much Daph!"

"Uh-huh." Daphne replied, regretting what she got herself in to. The sisters said their byes, and Daphne went to put all valuables away- and make sure they had PLENTY of food.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang, and Daphne looked up from the fridge. She had hid anything with sugar in it, since she knew how sneaky their kids could be. It was predictable, though, being the trickster king's and queen of sneak's kids.

"Hey, Daph." Sabrina greeted, inviting herself in.

"Hey marsh mellow."Grinned Puck, walking in with three kids. The tallest girl, had dark blond hair, and bright green eyes, she was obviously Jenna. Behind her, were a boy and girl. The shortest, was a replica of Sabrina, minus the green eyes, Lara. The boy, Robbie, had light blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey Aunt Daphne." They all muttered, looking bored. She hugged them all, and almost puked at the scent of Robbie; it was obvious he was like his father.

"Alright, so, we'll be back at say, eleven. You guys be good for Daphne, or I'm going to kick your butts." Warned Sabrina. The couple walked out, but not before Daphne saw Puck exchange something to Lara and Robbie. They all grinned mischievous identical grins. Daphne waved it off, as if she didn't see anything.

"Er, hey guys!" Started Daphne.

"Hi. I'm hungry." Said Jenna, although she was practically Sabrina, she had inherited Puck's appetite.

"I'm not surprised; get your sisters and brother. I made black meatballs and yellow spaghetti!" She cheered, and, quickly, Jenna went over to get her siblings. They had lingered off into the bathroom, and Daphne guessed they were playing with water or something. Though, this was obviously not the case when she saw Lara and Robbie, run out of the bathroom, laughing, followed by a screaming and very wet Jenna.

"I'm going to kill you!" She screamed. They only giggled, and ran faster. Daphne only sighed, realizing how alike their children were to their parents. As she had done hundreds of times before, she ran over to Jenna, calmed her down, and let her go take a shower. Then, she turned to the pranksters, ready to scold them, only to feel a splash in her face.

"Did you two," She yelled,"Just throw a water balloon? At my face? That's it! Go, sit down!"

The two complied, still grinning. "So, on a granny Relda to Grandma Veronica, how mad are you?" Lara said.

"Oh, I'm at about Sabrina." She warned. "Now, go eat. Now." They nodded, and sat down. Jenna came in moments later, glaring at them. They all quickly ate, and, in seconds, there was nothing left on the plate.

"Aunt Daffy? Can we make some smoothies?" Robbie innocently asked.

"Sure! Can you get the stuff out of the fridge?" Daphne said, and Lara nodded.

"You should be careful; there probably up to something. As usual." Jenna said. Her aunt only laughed. Though, seconds later, she heard a bang, and felt something fall on to her head. She let out a light scream, and touched the top of her head. She felt something furry, and tentively grabbed it. A shriek escaped from her lips because in her hands, was a dead-she hoped- mouse.

"You two! How-? Ugh! I don't even want to know! Go to bed!" She screamed, why her? Why'd she have to baby-sit the devils?

"Aunt daffy! Jenna whacked me in the head with a ball!" Robbie's voice screamed half-way through out hall.

"Jenna! No whacking! Robbie, no provoking your sister to whack you!" Daphne yelled back. Minutes later, the three came out into the corridor.

"Aunt Daffy! Can we go get ice-cream?" The siblings asked, in sync.

Daphne sighed, "One two rules, one, you must be good after we go, two, you can't tell your mom. Oh yeah, no chocolate. Or something with a lot of sugar."

"Okay." Three replies were heard.

They got into Daphne's small car, where she made Lara sit in front, so Jenna could watch Robbie, while she kept an eye on Lara. After minutes, they arrived at the small ice cream parlor.

"Hi." The ice cream worker nodded. Daphne smiled, and brought them over to the showcase of ice and creams.

"Can I have a double chocolaty ice cream with gummy bears and peanut butter?" Robbie asked a large smile upon his features.

"No, you can't. Remember what I said." Daphne warned him. He shrugged, and ordered some vanilla milkshake, as did Lara. Jenna was sitting in a seat, licking her strawberry ice cream. Suddenly, Daphne heard a scream, and, whipping her head back, she saw Lara and her brother whipping ice cream, and candy at the cashier. Daphne immediately took the criminals-in this case-'s hands, and made them sit down, but the worker was still sitting in the corner, looking like a rainbow threw up on him.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE LEAVING!" Daphne yelled, and dragged them to the car. She carried them into her house, and put them to bed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.

"DING-DONG!" The doorbell went, and Daphne scuttered to open it, to see Sabrina and Puck, grinning broadly.

"Hey Daph, how were they?" Sabrina asked, her sister, giving her a hug.

"Next time, Mom or Granny's watching them." Growled Daphne.


End file.
